


Moonshoes Drabbles

by moonshoesangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshoesangel/pseuds/moonshoesangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles containing Destiel. Some will be funny, some will be sad, some will be weird, some will be hot.</p>
<p>Got a prompt? Send it my way or find me on tumblr. moonshoesangel.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Not Going to Stop Poking You Until You Give Me Some Attention

Castiel sat quietly at the table, trying to focus on the book he was reading. From what he could tell, it was a very good book about the theory surrounding tulpas. Unfortunately, the occasional prod of a finger to his rib was more than a little distracting.

"Come ooon," Dean poked him again. Castiel let out a huff and continued reading.

"I'm not gonna stop poking you until you talk to me," Dean prodded again, right in the third space of Castiel's rib. Castiel's eyes slid closed. He prayed for patience.

"You know you wanna smile," Dean cracked a grin. "Caaaaas-"

"Damnit, Dean," Castiel growled and turned on him. "What do you want?"

"Come on, I'm bored," he groaned. "Sam's out hunting and we're finally alone," he gave Castiel a sultry grin. "You can't tell me you don't want some of this," he indicated his body. Castiel swallowed hard and shifted.

"Sam could be back any time now, Dean," he defended, his body betraying him. Dean cocked his head and grinned. He stood up and straddled Castiel in his chair, putting his arms around his shoulders and touching their foreheads.

"But it's been three days," Dean kissed his nose, then his cheek, then his lips. Castiel sighed and kissed back, sliding his hands beneath Dean's jacket. "Your cock is telling me it wants it."

"My cock isn't sentient, Dean," Castiel huffed a breath as Dean rolled his hips down on his lap. 

"Really? Cuz I can hear it," Dean grinned and leaned into Castiel's ear. "'Please, Dean, touch me...suck me...'"

Castiel shuddered and rolled his hips up to meet Dean's ass. Dean reached back and slipped his jacket and t-shirt off. Castiel quickly started unbuttoning his own shirt. "Fine...you win, you bastard. Make it fast," he growled, a grin crossing his face.

Dean smiled and slid off onto the floor, working open Castiel's zipper and pulling his cock out through the fly of his slacks. "Come to papa," he growled as he sunk down and took Castiel to the back of his throat. The grip of Castiel's hand in his hair and the satisfied groan he let out when Dean hummed around him was more than he could have asked for after that first poke to the rib.


	2. Boom! Headshot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a minute, hasn't it?
> 
> I love silly!destiel so much.

Castiel sat next to Dean on the bed, his legs crossed Indian style and his coat and jacket tossed unceremoniously to the floor. Dean's socked toes wiggled as he concentrated his efforts on keeping hidden, but Castiel was just not quite understanding the concept of Call of Duty.

"So, I just press X?"

"No, left trigger," Dean tapped on Castiel's pointer finger, which rested on the trigger of the XBox controller. 

"What does X do again?"

Dean groaned. "Jump."

"Ok, so X is jump, Y is switch weapons and-"

Castiel pressed left trigger, sneaking up behind Dean as he smirked and shot a single bullet into the back of his head. Dean's jaw dropped as his character died.

"Boom...headshot!" Castiel threw his fist into the air in victory, shaking the bed a little. Dean turned on him.

"You sneaky fucker," he tackled Castiel backward and tickled his sides. Castiel chuckled and curled into a ball.

"Damnit, Dean, that tickles," Castiel chuckled.

"That's the point, genius," Dean curled up next to Castiel, taking in the flush that had painted his cheeks. He was still softly giggling as his eyes met Dean's.

"I like seeing you smile, you know. You don't do it enough," Dean reached between them and laced his fingers with Castiel's. 

"I have more reason lately, I suppose," Castiel squeezed his hand. Dean leaned over and kissed Castiel passionately, ripping a surprised whine from the angel. Dean rolled over and straddled Castiel, burying his fingers in his hair.

"I should shoot you in the head more often, I guess," Castiel sighed and Dean laughed against his lips.


	3. Why Would You Let Me Watch This?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watching Les Miserables and this happened...

Dean sat on the couch in the dark, the sounds of his husband and daughter in the kitchen giggling and cooking drowned out by the sounds on the television. Dean's fingernails were paying the price for the beautiful music and emotion the film on the screen was making him feel. Two solitary tears fell down each side of his face. Fuck Castiel for suggesting Les Miserables.

Fantine was dying, Valjean's arms around her as she drew her last breaths and Dean was a mess. So much so that he didn't hear little bare feet on the wood floor running into the living room.

"Dada!? Are you crying?"

Dean quickly swallowed a lump in his throat and wiped his face. "N-no, sweetie, I'm not crying."

"Yeah you are, Dada," Gracie looked so concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Gracie, I prom-"

"Papa! Dada is crying!" she called to Castiel in a panic, making Dean drop his head and shake it, a little smile crossing his lips. Castiel almost tripped over the rug as he skidded to a halt by the couch.

"Dean, what's wrong!?" Castiel's eyes were wide and searching, flour dusting his grey t-shirt and sweat pants. Dean shook his head and nodded toward the television. Castiel let out a sigh of relief. 

"Gracie, Dada's ok," Castiel picked up the little girl and sat on the couch. "This is just a sad movie."

"Why you watchin' a sad movie, Dada?"

"Because your Papa is a sadist who enjoys my pain," Dean replied, wiping a couple of stray tears.

"What's a sadist?" the little girl asked Castiel, who was glaring at Dean.

"Nothing, honey. Why don't you go watch the casserole through the glass on the oven. Don't touch it, though, remember?"

"It's hot, I know," she said boredly and hopped up into Dean's lap, kissing his wet cheek. "Sorry that movie made you sad, Dada."

"You made me feel better, though. Thank you," he smiled and kissed her nose. She scrunched it up and giggled, making her look so much like Castiel it made Dean's heart flutter. She toddled off toward the kitchen and Castiel slid over next to him.

"Why would you let me watch this?" Dean sniffed.

"Oh, you're only in the beginning...wait 'til the end."

"Oh no, we're pausing this and you're gonna hold me through the rest," Dean paused the movie. Castiel rolled his eyes and kissed Dean's temple.

"Of course, Dean...whatever you want."


	4. Are You...Asleep?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean dick is better than Nyquil...

Dean thrusted hard and fast, his arms wrapped around Castiel's back. Castiel's groans and sighs were right there in Dean's ear and it was driving him crazy

"Uh, fuck, Cas, I'm close."

"Me, too," he replied, his usual gruff voice turning up an octave. Dean reached between and stroked Castiel only a handful of times before he felt the warmth of the man coming between them with a tired groan. He focused his movements, only breaking pace when he started to feel the heat gather low in his gut.

"Mmm, fuck," he growled and gripped Castiel tight, coming inside him. Dean thrusted his hips through the waves until he just couldn't anymore. He stilled, trying not to crush the man beneath him.

"Damn...I needed that," he chuckled breathlessly against Castiel's neck. When Castiel didn't respond, Dean furrowed his brow.

"Cas?" Dean sat up a little, looking down to see the man's bright blue eyes were closed, a soft and steady rhythm to his breathing.

"Cas?" Dean asked again, his concern growing a little when he didn't get a response the first time. The first soft snore almost made him laugh out loud.

"Are you...asleep!?" Dean asked, surprised. Castiel didn't answer, only giving a second soft snore as a response. Dean let out a laugh and buried his face into Castiel's neck.

"Cas, wake up, baby," he kissed his neck, speaking close to his ear. A 'hmm'. At least it was something.

"Cas, you fell asleep on me," Dean bit back another laugh. Castiel stirred, blinking his eyes sleepily.

"Shit...Dean, I'm so sorry-"

Dean smiled and kissed him. "It's been a long day, I know. Big hunt, long drive...here, let me get you cleaned up at least."

"Mmm, don't go," Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean before he could get up.

Dean smiled and kissed Castiel's ear. "I'll only be a second."

Dean stood up shakily and walked over to the bathroom, running a cloth under warm water after cleaning himself up. When he returned, Castiel was back asleep, his hand tucked close to his face where Dean had left it. Dean gently wiped Castiel's stomach and tossed the rag toward the clothes basket. Dean slid into bed beside Castiel, tucking himself into his side and wrapping his arm around his waist.

"Goodnight, Cas," Dean kissed Castiel's temple.

A soft snore was his 'goodnight'.


	5. If You Die, I Swear to God I'll Kill You

The shot rang out against Dean's eardrums, followed immediately by another, which hit the werewolf in the heart, dropping him instantly. Dean looked all around through the pain in his head to find where the first shot had gone. Sam was crawling up to his knees, doing the same.

"Dean? You ok?"

"Fine, fine," he grumbled. The sound of a thud caught his attention and he looked up to see Castiel had just hit his knees, hand pressing over his side.

"Cas? You good?"

Dean saw blood pulsing through his fingers and his face going white. His heart dropped.

"Cas!" he scrambled over to his lover, pulling him into his arms. "Cas, talk to me, damnit."

"Hurts," he groaned.

"I know, baby, I know. Sam, go pull the car around.Hurry," he tossed his keys back in the direction of his brother, who booked it out of the door.

"Dizzy," Castiel rested his head on Dean's shoulder.

"No, no, stay awake, ok? We're gonna get that bullet out and patch you up," Dean sat back a little to inspect the wound. He sighed with relief to see that the bullet had simply hit his side. Any further center and Castiel would have been gut shot and would require a hosptial. Dean pulled off his jacket and ripped his t-shirt off, tearing it in shreds to wrap around Castiel's abdomen, staunching the blood as best as he could.

"I swear to God, if you die, I'll kill you," Dean mumbled as he tied off the last bandage.

"I'll do my best," Castiel gave a weak chuckle then coughed, groaning as the pain flared in his side.

"Dean," Sam called from outside. "Come on, kit's in the back seat."

"Ok, come on, angel," Dean hoisted Castiel into his side, wrapping his arm around Castiel's waist carefully. "You did good tonight. You saved us."

"You can thank me later," Castiel said through gritted teeth. 

"You won't be much good for that for a few days, cowboy," Dean gave a light hearted laugh through the tears stinging his eyes. Castiel would be ok eventually, but damn it hurt to see him like this. They slid into the back of the car and somehow Dean managed to remove the bullet while Sam drove quickly back out to the highway. Dean grabbed a bottle of whiskey from beneath the seat and tipped it back for Castiel to drink, which he did faster than he probably should have but it was better than having to be in pain and sober. Dean pulled Castiel up against his chest and wrapped his arms around his chest, nuzzling his temple.

"You ok?"

Castiel nodded, still obviously in a lot of pain. 

"We'll get some pain killers back at the bunker. Just...try and rest, ok?"

"'K," he replied, gripping Dean's hand were it rested on his chest. Dean slid his eyes closed, thanking every deity he hadn't already pissed off or killed that Castiel was ok.


	6. I Can't Fix This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A car accident has Sam and Dean in the hospital...Castiel only leaves for a shower when it all turns to shit.

"We aren't really sure what happened, Mr. Novak. The nurse went in to check his vital signs and he was unresponsive. We did CPR for about ten minutes and got him back, but he seems to have a bleed on his brain. Likely from the steering wheel. We've moved him to ICU and the next 24 hours are critical. Just in case...I suggest you start thinking about arrangements that need to be made..."

Castiel stared blankly at Dean's face, studying the dark bruises, the gashes, the tube attached to a ventilator by the bed that was so loud Castiel wouldn't have been able to sleep even if he wanted to. He knew Dean was breathing. The machine was making sure of that. The steady beep of the monitor above his head showed that his heart was still beating...but...

"...unsure of any possible brain death. I would like for him to be more stable before attempting an EEG. His brother, Sam, said he was an organ donor?"

Castiel gave a short nod, eyes never leaving Dean. "Is Sam ok?" he croaked out, voice raw from sobbing after getting the call. He had simply gone home to shower...he had talked to Dean, kissed his forehead, and gone home to get a shower at Dean's insistence. Thirty minutes and his world fell apart.

"He has a few broken bones, nothing we can't fix. He will be released tomorrow. He wants to come see Dean, if that's ok."

"Of course it's ok," Castiel swallowed a lump in his throat. 

The doctor nodded. "I'll give you a moment alone with your husband."

The doctor walked out and Castiel reached up, gripping Dean's hand tightly in his. When it didn't squeeze back, he lost it. Castiel buried his head in Dean's chest and choked a sob. 

"Why did I leave...God, why did I leave you alone? I'm so sorry, baby," he carefully carded his free hand in Dean's hair, which was still a little hard from dried blood. "And there is nothing I can do. I can't fix this, Dean, you have to fight. I can dress your wounds or make you eat or give you medicine, but I can't fix this. Not anymore. God, I've never felt so fucking powerless...you can't leave me yet, you son of a bitch..."

Castiel rested his head against Dean's chest, hearing the steady beat of his heart, the forced air going into his lungs. It was easy to forget they weren't there for a moment and that Dean was at home in bed, sleeping or watching a movie with him. The beep of the monitor was a constant reminder that they weren't home and this was real...

The beats accelerated enough for Castiel to sit up, eyes moving immediately to the monitor that showed his heart rate going up slowly. Then...

Dean squeezed his hand.

Castiel's breath caught in his throat. Surely it was a reflex, he thought, not trying to get his hopes up.

Dean's thumb stroked his knuckles once. Then his eyes moved behind his closed lids. 

"Dean?" Castiel's voice shook. Dean's chest heaved forward, the sound of a cough coming through the tube. Castiel slammed the nurse call button and stood up.

"Dean, baby, it's ok," he felt tears roll down his cheeks. Dean's bright green eyes flew open, falling immediately on Castiel. They were panicked, but focused.

"Don't fight it, Dean, just relax," Castiel cupped Dean's face and soothed his cheek with his thumb. "I knew you wouldn't leave me yet."

Three nurses and Dean's doctor rounded into the room. 

"Oh my god..." the doctor gave a surprised smile, "he's waking up."


	7. "Where are your pants?"

Castiel hurried around the kitchen, finishing up dinner. The penne' was making the kitchen smell garlicy and he felt his stomach rumbling.

"Dean? Are you about ready? Sam and Eileen will be here any minute and I need you to watch this souflee'!" he called toward their bedroom. Dean appeared around the corner, whistling cheerfully. Castiel stilled his hand where he was stirring the noodles, eyes wide. Dean turned, catching his eyes and ceasing his whistling.

"Um...something on my face?"

"Dean...we have guests coming. Where are your pants?"

Dean looked down, taking in his complete nakedness. "In the dryer. Easy, babe their almost done," he smiled.

"What if Sam and Eileen walked in and you're standing there with your dick hanging out?" Castiel prodded his naked boyfriend out of the room toward the laundry room.

"You're right, I wouldn't wanna make Eileen jealous of you," Dean danced his fingers over Casitel's cheeks, grinning at the look on Castiel's face that gave away the fact that he was trying not to grin.

"Don't be funny, Dean, get dressed."

"I could send Sam on a beer run...give us a few minutes to...wait on the laundry," Dean glanced up through his lashes, waiting on laundry the last thing on his mind. Casitel huffed a sigh.

"Dean, I have dessert in the oven-"

"You have an appetizer right here," Dean rolled his hips against Castiel's slacks. Castiel gripped the washing machine behind him. Dean's lips ghosted over his. "Come on, Cas..."

Castiel moaned softly when Dean's cock twitched against his lap. "Damnit...we do need beer."

Dean smiled smugly and grabbed his phone from the ironing board. "Yay."

"Shut up and turn around," Castiel pushed Dean against the washing machine, the vibrations making Dean groan as he shakily sent a text to Sam. Castiel was slipping two fingers into Dean's mouth and as his lips closed around them, Castiel couldn't give two wet fucks about the souflee' in the oven.


	8. "Is There A Cat In There!?"

Dean was dozing on the couch in the lounge while Sam was out working a case in Branson. Castiel had texted him saying he was on his way back from the gym and Dean couldn't wait to cuddle up in bed and sleep. 

The bunker door opened and Castiel hurried down the stairs quickly, his hoodie bulging a little in the pocket.

"Hey, Dean," he said quickly before heading out of the room. Dean's eyes opened just in time to see him round the corner to the bathroom. Dean furrowed his brow. Either Castiel really had to pee or something was up. He usually came in, apologizing for smelling like crap, and kissed him. Dean stood up and walked quietly toward the bathroom. Inside he heard some movement and the water running in the sink. Then, a tiny little 'mew'.

Dean almost knocked himself out dropping his head against the wall. "Cas."

"Um, yeah, Dean?" he called back through the door, sounding guilty. He should.

"Is there a cat in there!?"

All Dean could hear through the door for a good minute was the sound of the water in the sink. 

"Cas!"

The cat answered for him with another soft little 'mew'. He heard Castiel shush the animal and Dean bit back a grin.

The door opened, Castiel's eyes wide with guilt.

"I'm sorry, she was just so small and she looked hungry and she's so cute, Dean, look," Castiel held the tiny, solid black kitten up to his face. She had beautiful blue eyes and, though her eyes were a little matted, she did look super cute. Dean was about to explode. Castiel had the sweetest look on his face and Dean was trying so hard to be angry.

"Cas, you know we're gone too much to care for a cat. Plus, you know I'm allergic."

"I know, I know," he pulled the kitten to his chest and stroked her head. "I just wanted to feed her a little and make sure she wasn't sick. She was shaking under the dumpster and I just couldn't leave her there."

Dean sighed and his anger was slowly melting away. Castiel had such a big heart and was so damn sweet. Dean stepped forward and scratched at her tiny head with his fingertips. The little kitten's eyes fell closed, her body vibrating with purrs. Dean looked up at Castiel, who was cradling the tiny thing so carefully to his chest.

"We can feed her and take her to the vet. They can check her out and find her a home."

Castiel gave him a sad smile and nodded. "Ok."

Dean rested his forehead on Castiel's temple. "You are so fucking sweet and it's gonna kill me one day."

Castiel smiled and turned to place a kiss on Dean's lips. "One of us has to be sweet."

Dean rolled his eyes. Castiel hoisted the cat up, nuzzling behind it's ear with his nose.

"You hear that, Lyla, Dean said you can get some food now. Let's go find something to eat."

Dean sighed and followed him down the hall. "Damnit, Cas, you named it?!"


	9. "I'm So Sorry I Shoved You"

Castiel was a silent arguer. When he became angry, he kept it inside, settling for taking out his frustrations on slamming doors or cabinets, like he was doing now. Dean was the opposite. He would stand in one place, staking his claim with f-bombs and accusations. It was a stupid, meaningless fight and both of them knew it. Dean didn't drink enough to be truly dangerous and Castiel hadn't had a problem with it before. That was until Castiel woke up after Dean had been out with coworkers, having a few beers at the bar, and found that he hadn't come home yet. 

Frantic, Castiel called him, called his friends, called anyone and everyone he could think to find out where his husband was and after noon, Dean came home smelling strongly of alcohol. Castiel fell silent and had been all day. Dean finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright, what's the fucking problem?"

Castiel busied himself, scrubbing the bottom out of a boiler he had used to make dinner the night before. Dean marched around the counter and grabbed the boiler, slamming it back into the sink.

"You haven't said a word to me all day! I told you I stayed with Rick and Jen because I was too drunk to drive."

"A phone call would have been nice," Castiel mumbled and shoved his hand away, resuming his scrubbing.

"My phone was dead and my charger is plugged in in the bedroom."

"It's amazing how none of your friends have phones," Castiel spat. "It's not like I woke up thinking my husband was dead in a ditch."

"Or fucking around?"

Castiel stilled, teeth grinding. "I didn't say that-"

"You were thinking it."

"Well, were you, Dean? Because you sound guilty for something. Were you too busy with your dick in some twink's mouth to find a phone!?"

Dean, without thinking, gripped Castiel's biceps and slammed him against the fridge, anger rolling in his chest. It was suddenly flooded by guilt and fear. Castiel's eyes were wide, shining...

"Cas...oh, god, Cas, I'm-," Dean started stammering. Castiel shoved him off and walked down the hall, slamming the bedroom door. Dean fell back against the counter, burying his head in his hands. He had never, ever laid his hands on Castiel like that. Dean felt himself panicking at the thought of what Castiel must be feeling. He quickly made his way to the bedroom door and tried to go in, finding the door locked.

"Cas," he begged shakily. "Castiel, baby, I'm so sorry."

Dean's heart broke when he heart a choked sob just on the other side of the door. Dean slumped down to the floor and leaned against the door. 

"Cas, I'm so sorry I shoved you. I shouldn't have gotten that mad and I know you were just worried about me. Please, just let me hold you."

After a few more minutes of silence, both of them crying and leaning against the door, Dean heard the door click. He scrambled to his feet and Castiel opened the door, eyes red and cheeks stained. Dean pulled Castiel to his chest and buried his face in his neck.

"I'm so sorry, Cas, for everything. I'm sorry I made you worry then got mad at you. I'm sorry I drink so much, I'm sorry I can be such an asshole-"

"Shut up," Castiel choked and wrapped his arms tight around Dean's waist. "Stop apologizing, Dean, you don't have to. What I said was out of line."

"I would never,ever cheat on you, Cas, you know that," he stammered hysterically. Castiel slid his fingers through Dean's hair and kissed his temple. 

"I know that. Let's just...let's forget all this and go watch a movie," Castiel leaned back, taking Dean's face into his hands. He swiped away a couple of tears from Dean's cheeks.

"Actually, I just wanna stay in here," Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel's wet lips and the smaller man reacted immediately. There was only one good thing about having a fight- make-up sex.


	10. You Know I Hate Feet!

Dean jumped awake, heart racing. It was the middle of the night, the green numbers on the clock the only light in the room. Dean knew what had woken him up and his skin was crawling. He had scooched as close as he could to the edge of the bed, staring at his boyfriend as if he had offended him.

It was nothing. Castiel had absolutely no control over what had happened to shock Dean from sleep, but he still couldn't help but be angry.

After reigning in his anger, he lay back down, snuggled up to Castiel again and drew his knees up as tight as he could. Castiel mumbled something in his sleep and Dean forgot his anger as Castiel tightened his arm around his bare chest and pulled him against him. Dean felt himself relax a little and his mind started to drift back into sleep.

Then...he felt it again.

"Damnit, Cas," Dean jumped up, shaking the bed. Castiel woke with a start.

"Whoa, what- what is it?"

"You're feet!"

Castiel furrowed his brows sleepily. "My what?"

"You keep...touching my feet with your feet!"

Castiel yawned and rubbed his eyes. "I'm...sorry?"

"You know I hate feet!"

Castiel slumped back on the pillow. "I didn't know, babe, sorry. Come on and lie down."

"I can't now. All I feel now is your toes on my feet and..." Dean shivered full bodily with a disgusted look on his face. Castiel looked up at him with a lazy, amused grin. 

"You're so cute."

"Shut up, it's not funny. It's a problem," he curled his knees up to his chest, eyes on his feet. Castiel slid over, running his hand up Dean's shin to his knee and back comfortingly.

"I promise I won't do it again. I swear I didn't know I was doing it."

"I know," Dean rolled his eyes, giving Castiel a smile. "Sorry I woke you up."

"Shut up and be big spoon. I'll keep my feet forward," Castiel turned over on his other side. Dean slid into the covers, burying his nose into Castiel's hair and pulling him close. His feet were tucked back, his knees against the back of Castiel's. True to his word, Castiel kept his feet at a distance, sighing sleepily when Dean kissed the hook of his jaw.

"Sorry I'm such a freak."

"You are a freak, but it's not because of your aversion to feet," Castiel smirked, rolling his hips back playfully. Dean bit his shoulder and relaxed on the pillow.

"Sleep, you. And watch those feet."


	11. "Happy 'Bad Day' Day, Honey."

Castiel dragged himself out of his car, feeling as if the weight of the world were resting on his shoulders. He actually stopped for a moment after he had closed the door, leaning against the car and letting out a deep sigh.

Work was always hell, but that day had been a nightmare. Dean had helped, sending him little affirmations throughout the day while he stayed home with Gracie, but as soon as Castiel felt like his heart was a little lighter, someone came along and kicked it back down. Twice that day, he had actually almost just quit. He was so thankful for the fact that it was now Friday evening and he would have a weekend of nothing concerning work.

Castiel slumped forward off the car and headed toward the door, the smell of something sweet mixing with something amazing...roast?

He tossed his bag on the ground next to the coat rack, hung up his jacket and keys and stopped dead in his tracks when he turned to face the kitchen.

There were little stuffed bees hanging from the ceiling with what looked like fishing twine. On the counter, there was a little basket of an assortment of different things- a little box of chocolates, a mug with a little be on the top of the handle, a hot chocolate kit, a copy of 'Back to the Future', Castiel's 'sad day' movie, and a little card with a bee on the front saying 'Hello, honey'. Castiel bit back a laugh and also had to keep himself from absolutely falling apart. In the doorway to the living room, he noticed the jumper was moving. He walked up to the counter and saw Gracie was bouncing in her little Johnny Jumper.

"Hey, sweetheart," he said in a strained voice, feeling like he was going to fall apart at any moment. "Where's your daddy?"

As he picked her up, he let out a wet laugh. She was wearing a full-body onesie, black and yellow striped with the words "Daddy's Little Honey Bee" printed across the chest with a little bee floating over the words. Castiel swallowed and pulled his baby girl close. 

Arms wrapped around him and Gracie and a chin came to rest on his shoulder.

"Happy 'Bad Day' Day, honey," Dean said softly in his ear, kissing just behind it.

"Dean, you sap," he tried to sound jokey, but damnit...

Dean took Gracie, kissed her chubby cheek and placed her in her pack and play. 

"Bees, Dean?"

"You had a thing for bees once, remember?" Dean smirked and flicked at one of the little stuffed bees hanging over the counter. "Plus, you can't tell me that onesie wouldn't inspire you to buy a fuckton of bee stuff."

Castiel let out another wet chuckled and blinked his eyes, little tears falling. Dean gave him a soft look and pulled him close, pulling Castiel's head to rest on his shoulder.

"Dean...you're so sweet. Thank you. I love it."

Dean smiled and kissed Castiel's temple. "It'll get better, babe. You're still the new guy and someday you'll be running the place. Those assholes will be getting your coffee."

Castiel squeezed tighter around Dean's middle and turned to kiss him, slow and sweet. Dean cupped his neck and swiped at a stray tear with his thumb. 

"So, you go to the living room, pop in a little Marty McFly, I'll make you hot chocolate and put Gracie down and...we'll see where the evening goes," Dean smirked, nipping at Castiel's bottom lip. Castiel laughed and swatted Dean's ass.

"I know where it's gonna go, handsome. You guaranteed that with the bee explosion in the kitchen," Castiel grabbed the DVD and his card before kissing Dean's cheek, lingering long enough to nip at his earlobe.


	12. "Beautiful."

Dean was leaned back against a tree at the edge of the small clearing on the hill overlooking the bunker. Relaxed didn't begin to describe how he felt. His head was leaned back against the bark, one knee bent up to rest his elbow, one streched out before him. His shoes were off to the side along with another's and the cool breeze was brushing his hair. His company had been silently reading, sprawled out on his stomach on the blanket beneath them with his legs bent at the knee, ankles crossed. Dean would occasionally crack an eye open to look at Castiel, but the man was so engrossed in his book that he never noticed. Sometimes, Dean would take his foot and stroke Castiel's hip with it, making the man crack a little smile as he continued looking at his book. Dean was fine with Castiel ignoring him for the book. He was fine to simply listen to the sounds nature was making around him. 

Castiel shifted a little, eyes never leaving the book. A pensive look crossed his face, then it softened.

"Beautiful," Castiel mumbled. Dean's eyes opened to look at Castiel, wondering what had caused him to tear his focus away from his reading. When Dean saw that Castiel had not, in fact, looked anywhere, he sat up.

"What's beautiful? What are you reading anyway?"

Castiel glanced at him. "You'll laugh."

"You know I won't. What is it?"

Castiel sighed. "'Hamlet'."

Dean's brows raised. "Wow...heavy stuff. Why are you just casually reading what every high school teacher I had forced us to read?"

Castiel turned slightly to the side, book in hand and resting on his elbow. 

"Just...listen, Dean. 'To die- to sleep. To sleep- perchance to dream. Ay, there's the rub! For in that sleep of death what dreams may come? When we have shuffled off this mortal coil, must give us pause. There's the respect that makes calamity of so long life."

Dean's eyes were locked on Castiel as he read, watching his lips move with each word, feeling his heart race a little at the passion with which Castiel read them.

"'When we have shuffled off this mortal coil must give us pause'...just beautiful," Castiel sighed and rolled back over on his belly, enrapturing himself in the words of Shakespeare once again. Dean moved over and lay on his back beside Castiel, facing him.

"Keep reading," Dean slid his eyes closed. "Out loud. I love your voice."

Castiel smiled softly and leaned forward to kiss Dean's forehead, which turned into a kiss to the nose, then the lips. Dean sighed and opened his eyes as Castiel moved away.

"Please keep reading," Dean reached up and carded through Castiel's hair as it tousled softly in the light breeze. Castiel smiled and nodded.

"'For who would bear the whips and scorns of time...'"


	14. "Cramp."

Castiel gripped Dean's hand where it rested on the headboard, arm tightening around Dean's chest to keep him from slamming his face into the wood that was pounding against the wall. Dean was absolutely wrecked and had been on edge for the last forty five minutes. Castiel wasn't fairing much better. He had come once and was starting to feel his second orgasm pooling, ready to surface.

"Fuck, baby, so good," Dean encouraged him as best he could with Castiel slamming hard and fast into the bundle of nerves in his ass, head back against Castiel's shoulder with his neck bare. Castiel took the opportunity to suck and bite the sweaty skin, causing the man beneath him to roll his hips back against Castiel's. Dean's finish reached him fast and hard. With very little warning to his lover besides 'uh fuck shit' he came in thick ropes against the wood of the headboard and the pillows beneath him. Castiel growled and moved his hands to Dean's hips, gripping them tightly and pulling him back against him, giving him all he had. Dean whined with overstimulation, but kept up his words of encouragement, filty words pouring from his mouth as his brain went fuzzy. 

Just then, Castiel let out a cry of pain.

"Ah fuck!" he pulled out, doubling over in pain. Dean immediately turned, pulling Castiel into his arms.

"What happened, what's wrong?" he asked frantically. Castiel's hand was grabbing his thigh, his breath held tight in his chest. "Cas, baby, talk to me."

Castiel let his breath out through gritted teeth. "Cramp."

Dean swallowed a laugh. "Oh god...that sucks."

"If you laugh, I swear to god, Dean-" he started before his muscle tensed again and he groaned in pain.

"Come on, big boy," he manuvered Castiel to lay back on the clean pillow, his left leg still drawn up close to him as he tried to knead out the tight ball of muscle. "I'm gonna go get the Icy Hot and a banana. You stay right there and straighten out that leg," Dean swatted at Castiel's knee. Castiel slowly straightened out his leg, feeling the muscles trying to draw it back up. Dean, still naked and sweaty, returned a moment later with the items he went for and had obviously let out his laughter while he was out of Castiel's presence. Castiel shot him a dirty look.

"You look a little pissed," Dean sat by Castiel's leg, dipping some Icy Hot on his hand and rubbing them together. 

"Are you kidding me? I was a fucking porn star tonight and I get benched by a cramp," Castiel hissed as Dean kneaded at the knot in Castiel's thigh. Dean smirked at him

"You were definitely on a roll. May have been the best sex we've had in a while."

"Bite me," Castiel growled. Dean crawled between his legs and continued kneading the sore muscle, nosing at his softening cock, which immediately filled back up as Dean started sucking him off. Castiel groaned and rolled his hips, the heat gathering back up in his belly faster than expected. He had, in fact, been on a roll and was very very close before the incident. Dean looked up at him through his lashes, taking his hand and squeezing tenderly at the muscular thighs beneath him.

"D-dean, fuck," Castiel stuttered and came down Dean's throat. It was definitely not the orgasm he was going to get before, but he was relieved none the less. Dean sat back up and continued massaging his leg.

"Better, grouchy pants?"

Castiel let out a lazy laugh. "Woulda been better in your ass."

Dean leaned forward and kissed him, the taste of himself on Dean's tongue drawing out a rumble in his chest. "Maybe later...after a banana and some lunges."


	15. "Shower Sex is Complicated."

Castiel sat in the hard plastic chair next to the bed in ER room 4, knee bouncing nervously. Dean was resting, a bandage on his forehead above his eyebrow. Occasional waves of embarrassment and worry would wash over Castiel when he looked over at his poor Dean, hair still wet and shirt still missing. He barely got Dean's underwear and pants on before loading him in the car. The nurses who bandaged Dean up couldn't keep from giggling softly as Castiel had to relive what happened.

The evening had started out fantastically. Sam was out bar hopping, leaving Dean and Castiel to their own devices with only one request from Sam that they not fuck on the kitchen table 'We eat there, guys'. They had sex in the bed and decided a shower was necessary after lying in their sweat for the better part of an hour afterward.

Usually, they had kept their shower sex simple- a blowjob, handjob, maybe fingering if they were feeling daring, but that day in particular, Dean was very persistent on lifting Castiel against the wall and fucking him senseless. 

Castiel had to give it to Dean. What he lacked in stability on his feet, he made up for in enthusiasm. That was probably got them where they were- Dean with a concussion and Castiel answering embarrasing questions from the nurses. The doctor hadn't made his way in yet, but he was sure he would be subjected to a fresh red of blush across his chest. 

Dean stirred a little, causing Castiel to quickly appear at his side. "Dean? You ok?"

Dean swallowed hard and blinked his eyes against the harsh light. "Where am I?"

"Um...the hospital."

Dean gave him a shocked look. "What? We were...oh god, what happened?"

At that time, the doctor, a young, good looking man with glasses and a smile, walked in. "Mr. Winchester? I see you've come around. Your CT scan showed a mild concussion. You'll just need to take it easy for a few days. Mind if I ask what happened?"

"He slipped in the shower," Castiel quickly answered, trying to avoid more embarrassment. At the same time, Dean responded with a smug grin.

"Shower sex is complicated."

Castiel shot him a glare, noting the smug look on Dean's face. The doctor looked between them, a look of amusement on his face.

"Well...I guess you won't be doing that for a while, then, Mr. Winchester."

"Oh, you can bet on it, Doc," Castiel answered, his voice dark. "I'll make sure of it."


	16. "Human."

Dean walked into the kitchen of the bunker, smelling the bittersweet smell of fresh coffee. He poured a cup for himself then one for the grumpy man following not far behind him and set it on the counter.

Castiel moved sleepily over to the counter, a smile crossing his face when he saw Dean had already made him a cup. He felt fingers at the back of his head, carding through his morning hair.

"Good morning, angel," Dean kissed his ear. 

"Morning, human," Castiel replied without missing a beat. Dean furrowed his brow.

"Did...you just call me human?"

"You always call me 'angel'. It's the same thing."

Dean laughed and shook his head. "No, 'angel' is a nickname, like 'honey' or 'baby'. Human just makes you sound like a robot."

Castiel quirked a lazy eyebrow. "You do realize I am, in fact, an angel."

Dean thought about it for a minute, then made an 'o' with his mouth.

"Yeah, oh," Castiel chuckled. "So, every time you call me 'angel' I'll call you 'human'. Maybe one day you'll figure out something new."

"I like calling you angel," Dean pouted and wrapped his arms around Castiel's shoulder. "Angels are beauty and light and power. Humans are just...messy and complicated."

Castiel's eyes shined at Dean's words. He placed his coffee on the counter and slipped his arms around Dean's waist. "So, you're saying I'm beautiful, light and powerful when you call me 'angel'?"

"Mmhm," Dean hummed, placing a kiss on Castiel's cheek, then his nose, then his lips, lingering there a beat longer, tasting the black coffee on Castiel's lips. Castiel sighed as Dean pulled away slowly.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine...'angel' works for me. What could I call you that is anywhere as good as 'angel'?"

"Well, Thor the Sex God would be a good start," Dean joked and Castiel laughed out loud, swatting Dean's ass.

"Ok, Thor," he replied sarcastacilly, "start making breakfast."


End file.
